


Breakfast

by purglepurglepurgle



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Satire, expensing ur lunch is not activism, just me being grouchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purglepurglepurgle/pseuds/purglepurglepurgle
Summary: Drabble of exactly 100 words, in which I mock corporate life, because it's been that kind of week.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Breakfast

"Hi, Scarlet," said Reeve, "Glad I caught you-- I got my invite to Shinra's Diversity Breakfast, and I was just wondering: if the women on my engineering team would like to go, who should I direct them to so they can get tickets?"

Scarlet scowled. "We've already arranged the catering. They can wait for the next one."

When the day arrived, Reeve saw the other attendees of Shinra's Diversity Breakfast: Scarlet, Rufus Shinra, Heidegger, Hojo, Palmer-- and Reno, for some reason.

Reeve left early. The others took a few photos, sent out a blogpost, and deemed it a roaring success.


End file.
